fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Primarch11
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Primarch11! Thanks for your edit to the Divine Tools page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 05:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo Welcome to the wiki pal. Either way, Shiyugotenshi doesn't edit here anymore; so I'm gonna let you use Chaos Arts. Hope to see ya 'round. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 08:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Would take to long -- there's a difference between not active and on hiatus, just to add. Just ask on the page and wait to see what happens. Cloud magic belongs to RazeLuxe, and he's definitely active. You need to ask him.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) sorry I haven't answered your request until now, yes you may use my FSM but please send me a message on my talk page once you have the character up, that way I can make sure you haven't accidentally misunderstood something about the magic somewhere along the line if you have any questions or requests, I'll get back to you in a much more timely manner if you send a message to me on my talk page (for some reason my laptop hasn't been working properly when it comes to Wikis) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Nobody owns it, so you can use it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and choose one you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC) On any page, look at the top right. There's a "contribute" button. Click it. When you do, scroll down to "add a page". Click that. Name your page, go to the "blank page" setting, and click "add a page". Then add a property template. That's (go to source mode to get it). You have to add a character infobox as well; use Template:Ten Tails Character (put the same symbols around the property template around that). There, you can begin. Lastly, it should go: A brief description < >>Appearance<< >>Personality and Traits<< >>History<< >>Synopsis<< >>Equipment<< >>Magic and Abilities<< >>>Physical Abilities<<< >>>>Ways of Combat<<<< -Put Swordsmanship, hand-to-hand, whatever here. >>>>Physical Prowess<<<< -Put strength, speed, durability, whatever here. >>>>Assorted Abilities<<<< -Intelligence and stuff goes here. >>>Magical Abilities<<< >>>>Misc Magic<<<< -His magic goes here. You can have as many sections as you want to cover all his magic. The arrows equal one "=" in source mode, each. These form sections. I hope this helps. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 00:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to have to say no. How about post the character first and work on them? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Works for me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) sorry guess I forgot to clarify, it was my Familiar Spirit Magic and again: but please send me a message on my talk page once you have the character up, that way I can make sure you haven't accidentally misunderstood something about the magic somewhere along the line if you have any questions or requests let me know on my talk page Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Magic Gonna have to say no as they are unique to my main character. Master Dartz (Talk) 02:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about Beam Magic, but go ahead and use Laser Magic.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 06:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ten Wizard Saints leave a message on the comment page with the link to your character and one of the admins will reply to it. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You need my permission in order to create a Lost Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 11:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 11:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'll approve it, but why light as well? It's more focused around the earth, so how about removing light? Just a suggestion; so it won't seem like it's earth + some random element tacked on. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 12:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 12:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You're the one to do it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 12:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) sure [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:03, July 5, 2013 (UTC) yeah, now its reserved just for you [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes. But I'm going to tell you this once and once only. You are only allowed to have FOUR Slayer Magics. Dragon, God, Phoenix, Demon, they all count as one. So you should be careful for what you choose. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect. For example, you can have four slayers with different styles; each with one magic each. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes. And yes, you need to get permission. How about you try a different magic other than Slayers for now? You can do more with other magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC) kk The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) (in other words yes you can use it, I'm running low on time here) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Primarch, ease up on both the questions and the Slayers. You haven't been here all too long, only a week or so, you don't really need a Slayer. There are plenty of other magics you can use, Slayers are overrated and not worth the time and effort it takes into coming up with thier simple movesets. Consider the use of other magic, and also, try to do someone on your own first, before sending in so many questions. I believe it's called "troubleshooting". While admins are here to help, try something yourself first. It's like throwing a line in the water, try and see what bites. If you make an article and an admin gets on you for it, you'll learn that articles like that shouldn't exist, as opposed to hounding an admin with questions day in and day out over what you should or shouldn't do.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC) We're a bit more tolerant here; Per and I are anyway. I for one believe in giving users a few chances even they do something stupid, hence why I suggested to you to actually take a risk. Pretty sure this reference will be lost on you, but Take Chances, Make Mistakes, Get Messy! --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Then take Ms. Frizzle's advice and get out there! If you make a mistake, we'll be nice I promise.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Zweck Zweck cannot be made a Wizard Saint, didn't even have to read the whole page to figure it out. He's the leader of an independent guild, and one seen more as a dark guild. You forget that the Wizard Saints are chosen by the Chairman of the Magicl Council, independent guilds are not even under the council's jurisdiction. Also, anyone that thinks nothing of good and evil as concept isn't fit to be a Wizard Saint. "You may call me evil if you want, such a word means nothing to me." - Zweck That's a bit pushing it. BUT that last part is not the reason he's being rejected, but the previous things I said. Also, the fact that he is at odds with the Magic Council's higher ups makes it worse. I'll be frank, it makes no sense for you to have put this guy for consideration for the Wizard Saints. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) If you want to make a WS character, I suggest you make a character that is from a legal guild, or the magic council's forces (Rune Knights), or maybe am independent mage under the laws of the council. By independent mage I just mean like, say, a free lancing mage that takes his/her requests directly from the clients. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Take your time, bro. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:57, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Noted, I will get to it later. Notfiy another admin, btw. You need the approval of two admins. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) He's good, no doubt about that. But, he isn't complete. The lack of completeness makes him unable to contend for the position yet. Though, I must add. Most Wizard Saints wouldn't be rather lazy, they'd actually be quite motivated to do things. Yes, there are people who are laid-back, but outright avoiding things until they have to isn't necessarily a good trait. Also, if he doesn't want to get involved in politics, why is he applying for a Ten Wizard Saints' position, or why is he accepting the position in the first place? The position does require some political power after all. That's just my opinion.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I will read him over tomorrow. I don't forget these things, do not worry, Primarch. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Kojote So, let's talk about your guy. First off, the name? It is not hard to pick a good name, his isn't one -- way too much a play off from the character that inspired his conception. But that's not of importance in this. I'm going to say this now, please stop pushing for character after character to be a Wizard Saint. You have 192 edits, you should be getting the hang of things and developing your guys. Now, his connection to Star Cross already hurts him. His reason for leaving seems weak given he never actually rejected the ways of Star Cross. He doesn't seem known for any feats or sort of heroics, he's just sought after by guilds for his skills. He is definitely strong enough though, but I was hoping you wouldn't use Starrk's wolf pack.....oh well. Gonna have to say no to Kojote as a Wizard Saint, sorry. Note on his history section, don't put stuff like he taught Erza how to use weapons. Remove that please. Though, it's good that he has an actual history section that's worthwhile. You'd be surprised how many people forget about that as they make characters. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey man wanted to say thanks again for the pointers you've given me so far. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) well do you have any more advice? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man I have lots of brainsorming to do. I'll let you know when I get some more info up there on the page.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry i will over time....though i'll wanna doa Sentinal RP at somepoint to work out the details with the other members. Don't worry Don't worry i will over time....though i'll wanna doa Sentinal RP at somepoint to work out the details with the other members. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) K Sure thing man, if you can't it's all good [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Just name it whatever you want be it male or female lol .True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:09, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid i'm not sure what you mean, but lets discuss it tomorow when i get home. on another note, could my character Lanic Stronet be a half active Sentinel? wuth the code name Phaoroh (not sure if i spelled phaoroh right)[[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 13:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) okay, i can talk now, so explain what you meant about the statue of yesterday? do you want to replace the current pic with a new one or something? and also, did u look at Lanic? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RP The RP is ready and waiting for ur addition. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_and_Phoenix_Meet:_Storms_of_War_Looming Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) It's ur turn to add ur part thats how RPs work it's a tunr based stroy telling. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ok then [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 14:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) oh, and about ur idea for the yesterday statue, its interesting, but i'll have to give it some thought first [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man these look really good. You do kno however you only have to do ne right? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 11:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Dude ur go on the RP Yaminogaijin (talk) 02:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) No. Since I made Chaos God Slayer Magic before we revised the rules, I realized how it doesn't make sense. So no, it wouldn't make sense. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks, and ive decided on the statue of yesterday thing. for now, no, i feel that if that one gets to change form, the others would need alternate forms to to be fair, but i could change my mind at some point, [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I've told you before. Tell me the idea straight away then I'll mull it over- saves some trouble. Anyway what was the idea? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Pri it ur go on our RP dude! Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) The appearance and history section should not be empty. The history section is a vital one, at that. 01:38:34 Mon 01:38, March 31, 2014 (UTC) You wrote enough. Do you want to ask for it to be reviewed now? Also, you need ask another admin to review your guy. You need the approval of two admins to make a Wizard Saint. Sorry for the late response. 15:29:26 Tue Phantom's Section Long time no see pri, been forever since you been on dude, for the pictures, I found them on Zerochan, but it is only available when you create an account. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Some pictures can only be seen if you have an account, guess it's cuz of the labeling or something, there are cool pics though. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey? May I be able to join the Star Cross guild with my new character that I created. If so please let me know. Johnny asshu (talk) 02:36, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Jonathan Glory.Johnny asshu (talk) 05:27, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Were you able to add Jonathan Glory as a member to Star Cross yet? Johnny asshu (talk) 03:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Hai dur, can I use the Wood God Slayer magic ideas on your thingy? And that? Like... Make one and that, I gots permission from Perchan, but I want yours too lol. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 16:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hai, can you come onto chat, so we can discuss it? [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 18:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, am I allowed to use the spells that are already there? on the page itself? please get back to meeee [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 23:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. However, one question: what do you mean by help lead the surviving demons? 20:09:24 Fri Does this take place after the current events of the storyline or something? Now it just sounds weird. If you're gonna have someone break off from a dark guild like this, it makes sense for them to sever ties. Why would they lead all of Zeref's surviving demons? If you wanna give them a faction of demons that followed them out in some split that happened before this arc whether during the timeskip or before it, that's fine. 02:15:27 Sat Honestly, I'd say yeah. But whaddya mean by surviving demons? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:28, August 30, 2014 (UTC) As long as their influence and power is only amongst demons given demons have basically not presence in modern human society, then that's fine. Go ahead. 00:08:30 Sun Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) You were asking me how to announce it, well, the best thing to do is to make a blog post about it. 18:53:14 Sun Ello Ello Hey man I saw your Elven Demon Lord page and I love to bits so I was wondering if I could reserve Impacto? The Oncoming Storm (talk) 01:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) this is the name for my demon lord (Cervello). its me Malek. [[User:Malek Kriya|'MrCharge']] ([[User talk:Malek Kriya|'Ice Dragon']]) 20:41, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply I believe Rival might be a bit better term, Broomark is the kind of guy who is a hermit and rather keeps to himself, but if he met someone who was strong as he was, he'd show respect and consider them a rival. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Rignt now I need to finish him in all honesty, he's my newest inspiration to date and I rather have him completely finished before trying to do an RP. For now, let's keep the RP on hold until I finish him, sound good? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:33, September 17, 2014 (UTC) RedKnuckles I think it would be fun to be apart of your Etherious society but none of the curses would match my ideas for Kerbec. Sure why not, if I had to follow any of them though it would probably be either Absalom or Grimoire. Are we going to make a storyline or just put him in?RedKnuckles (talk) 10:55, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Are you planning on doing a storyline with the Thirteen Demon Lords?RedKnuckles (talk) 11:16, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok well im just going to add him in for now. We can do the story line at a later date. I ws thinking of making him a general of some sort under Absalom's command, not a second in command but a subordinate.RedKnuckles (talk) 14:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I decided to make him a general of what I called Absalom's First Division. We can discus the name if you want.RedKnuckles (talk) 17:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm curious about the power rankings between personal subordinates and the 20 divisions?RedKnuckles (talk) 18:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) What exactly is the curse, Dust?RedKnuckles (talk) 04:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea for an etherious that i would like to make as the general of the second division and I also have an idea of an appearance for Baculo and his curse. Yea it was my bad i forgot to sign itRedKnuckles (talk) 15:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC)